Intuition
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Gwen n'a jamais autant apprécié d'avoir une intuition qu'en ce soir...


_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Gwen n'a jamais autant approuvé le fait de se fier à ses intuitions qu'en ce soir..._

* * *

><p><em>Vous est-il déjà arrivé de ressentir au plus profond de vous la certitude qu'un évènement important allait se produire ?Bien sûr, tout le monde a eu un jour ou l'autre une pareille et obsédante conviction. Or pour moi, ce sentiment durait depuis plusieurs jours mais aujourd'hui, il semblait m'oppresser le coeur comme dans un étau...<em>

_**-Gwen ?Tout va bien chérie ?**_

_En me voyant me tenir à la chaise, la main sur le coeur, Rhys me rejoignit, l'inquiètude se lisant dans son regard. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et soufflais doucement pour calmer les battements précipités de mon coeur mais celui-ci sembla accélérer. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et pris ma veste accrochée au porte-manteaux._

_**-Tout va bien, je ne serais pas longue, c'est promis.**_

_Sans laisser le temps à Rhys de réagir, je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et mis le moteur en route. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse déjà nuit, je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à l'irrépressible besoin de sortir que je ressentais. Mais loin de vouloir aller n'importe où, je me dirigeais vers un endroit bien précis, mon esprit submergé par les souvenirs qui y était liés: la colline où j'avais vu Jack pour la dernière fois, avant qu'il ne quitte la Terre. J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais tant besoin d'y aller en ce soir précis mais j'avais le sentiment qu'un évènement important allait se produire..._

_Lorsque je fût arrivée, je marquais une courte pause avant de sortir de la voiture, courant presque pour monter la pente. J'eu un nouveau flot de souvenirs douloureux et refoulais mes larmes en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Malgré son abandon, Jack me manquais terriblement. Son départ m'avait laissée totalement effondrée, le coeur déchiré, mais je l'aimais toujours. D'une manière pourtant totalement différente à celle dont j'aimais Rhys..._

_Un flash lumineux coupa court à mes noires pensées et j'eu presque du mal à croire que Jack se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Il était de dos, tourné vers Cardiff qui s'étendait devant lui, mais c'était bien lui. Je voulus lui montrer ma présence mais ne réussit pas à parler. Ce fût seulement lorsqu'il se tourna et se figea en me voyant que je repris mes esprits, fondant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer._

_**-C'est toi...C'est vraiment toi...**_

_Ne retenant plus mes larmes, je pris son visage entre mes mains, détaillant celui-ci comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il n'avait presque pas changé et demeurait le même qu'avant son départ, si ce n'était le vert de ses yeux qui demeurait assombri. Visiblement aussi perdu que moi, il essuya mes joues humides et parût hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de mots, son retour étant lui-même un pardon._

_**-Comment as-tu su que j'allais revenir ce soir ?**_

_**-Une intuition...**_

_Jack me serra dans ses bras en se mettant à rire et je l'imitais. Tout à mon bonheur face à son retour, je ne pouvais malgré tout pas m'empêcher d'apprécier d'avoir eu une telle intuition. Mais celle-ci avait été si forte, si prenante que je n'avais pu que la suivre. Et voici où elle m'avait menée...Dans les bras de Jack...Je me reculais légèrement en arrière pour le regarder et lui sourit faiblement._

_**-J'espère que tu vas rester, je ne supporterais pas un autre départ...**_

_Son sourire s'effaça à moitié tandis qu'il secouait la tête mais j'avais juste besoin de ça pour être totalement heureuse. Et enfin je sentis mon univers retrouver ton son entièreté et son équilibre. Car si Rhys et Anwen m'étaient plus importants que tout et rendaient ma vie parfaite, Jack en faisait partie intégrante et je ne pouvais être entièrement moi-même sans lui._

_**-Enfin...Alors ?Qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernières années pour vivre sans mon charme déroutant tous les jours ?**_

_**-J'ai accouché d'un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Anwen. Anwen Jack Williams...**_

_Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Jack en entendant ça, sourire que je comprenais aisément. Suite à son départ, le choix de lui donner son nom en tant que second prénom à Anwen avait été une façon pour moi de le garder près de moi. Choix que Rhys n'avait nullement contesté, mais au contraire approuvé, comprenant que cela m'avait été essentiel..._

_Un long silence passa, durant lequel je profitais d'être dans ses bras, avant que l'on ne commence à descendre la colline. Et derrière nous restèrent les douloureux souvenirs tandis que devant nous s'ouvrait l'espoir de jours meilleurs..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je sais, j'avais dit que mon prochain OS serait un Janto mais je n'arrive pas à écrire celui-ci...Mais j'y arriverais !Donc pour l'instant...Reviews !<em>**


End file.
